


Can I Get Your Autograph?

by Skystreakerz



Series: X Readers [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother fluff, Cinnamon rolls, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Papyrus ain't as innocent as he looks (and neither is reader), SINnamon Rolls, again I'm writing this as I go, alright second x reader let's go, confusing Space-Time-Dimension stuff, gender neutrality, going off the idea of "your favorite character thinks you're their favorite character" thing, hardcore angst (not really), honestly I have no idea where any of this will go, minor language, trying and failing at comedy (GO ME!!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: You had just returned from your sister's funeral, you found out Jesse, your now ex, had cheated on you with your best friend, and it was only Thursday. You always played Undertale to get rid of your constant stress of being a singer, including going on a date with your favorite character, Papyrus, every time you ran through the game. Little did you know that, in his world, you were a main character in his favorite show, and his favorite character. With the Space-Time anomaly acting up on a college campus courtyard, neither of you realized just what would be the result as you both arrived on Saturday in your respective dimensions and just got a little too close.(Tags will be added as I go and chapters will be added as soon as I write them!)





	1. Your Average Day, and His... Well, Not Really

Papyrus was gazing at the TV with half-lidded eyes. He was sighing contentedly as he watched his favorite character smoothly strut across the screen. Oh how he loved them. They were absolutely gorgeous.  
They crossed their arms and glared at their now proclaimed ex. "Jesse, what is wrong with you!? I go to Orlando to bury my sister for two days and you go off and have an affair with my best friend!? What. Is. wrong with you!?" They stamped their foot. "You know what!? I'm done. I'm done with you Jesse. Get out."  
Jesse seemed absolutely frozen, unable to do anything. "B-But-"  
"No. No, no more of this. Get. Out. Now."  
Jesse reset their jaw. "You need me. You. Need. Me." They slapped their chest with every word.  
"I ne-"  
"hey, bro, we're still going to the college on saturday, r- are you watching it again?"  
Papyrus scrambled to turn off the TV. It clicked off with his favorite character's face scowling.  
"NO, BROTHER, I AM NOT."  
He burst into laughter. "oh my god you were!"  
His face was now completely orange. "BROTHER STOP."  
"oh my god i have to tell undyne and alphys."  
"BROTHER!!!"  
The two then ended up running around the house with Papyrus chasing Sans over photos of Papyrus' embarrassment yelling things akin to "YOU LOVE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!!!"

\---

You huffed and continued slamming the 'Z' key during Thundersnail. You were absolutely furious that Jesse decided to cheat you for your- your- YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR GODS SAKE!!! Tears streamed down your face again as you went through your twenty second round of Thundersnail. You were running through yet another True Pacifist route and all you wanted to do was make some puzzles with Papyrus. He was always so kind, so sweet, so sincere, so handsome, so confident. And he was just. So. Hot. Even if he was just pixelated. And the dynamic between him and his brother was so similar to what you and your sister hav- had.  
You bit back tears as you kept slamming the 'Z' key. Jesse was a cheater, your one and only best sister in the whole wide world is dead, your mom and dad were both killed in a lab explosion when you were young, and you had to live on the streets until your manager, Max, found you both and made you celebrity singers.  
You exited Thundersnail and went back to Snowdin. You went over to Papyrus' mailbox. You always wondered why his brother always got all the attention, even though Papyrus was the MUCH better choice. Although you liked Sans' puns, you always just gravitated towards Papyrus. He was a lot like you, you would say. You were always able to keep a smile on your face and act like a child when you could get away with it. Though, you imagine some see you as more of a child than an actual adult, but you could deal with it. What you couldn't deal with was the fact that people thought you were some kind of weirdo when they found out you had a crush on a fictional character. You had never told anyone who, yet people ask anyway. The press just LOVED to hear what you had to say. The bloodsuckers wanted to know every bit and piece of your life. You couldn't let that happen again.  
You reluctantly shut your laptop and set it aside, sighing as you said, "sigh." You got up off your bed and stepped outside your room to your kitchen and living room where the 110 inch projector screen stood proud in front of the couches. You rolled your shoulder and began to prepare your dinner on the island in the kitchen while still having full view of the screen in front of you.  
"Hey Alexa," you called, "will you turn on my UT playlist?"  
"Right away," the robotic female voice replied. The projector flickered to life and began to show a YouTube playlist full of Papyrus comic dubs and AU themes.  
Yeah, maybe you were obsessed, but who wasn't when it comes to the one they love?  
You were going along in time with the dubbers as you prepared your dinner. "H-HUMAN? FRISK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? papyrus, what happened, man? I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW! THEY WERE JUST LIKE THIS! WHAT DO WE DO? I MEAN, I COULD TAKE THE SKELETON OUT OF HIS BODY, BUT I'VE HEARD THAT DOESN'T GO WELL WITH HUMAN TYPES, AND-" a pause, "is that- HIS SOUL? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! DON'T WORRY, I'LL JUST PUT IT BACK! no, don't touch it! WAIT, WHY NO-" thunder sounded, "oh. god. why? FEAR NOT, DEAR BROTHER. waaaay too late buddy. WE-Uh-I, PAFRISKUS, AM FINE, AND FILLED WITH DETERMINATION. nothing about this is fine. AND THAT'S NOT THE BEST PART. there are no good parts either. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, FINALLY, I HAVE HAIR!" You couldn't help but break into laughter. You desperately tried your hardest not to spew the cereal from your mouth. No matter how many times you watched this, you still couldn't stop yourself from laughing. The comic was amazing and the dubbers were on point.  
You groaned as you heard your phone go off. The projector flickered to the kind of screen you would see on your phone. On it was Max's contact picture with the words "INCOMING CALL" displayed under it.  
"Hey, Alexa? Will you answer that?" The projector flipped to another screen, telling you you were now talking to him. "Yo Maxie, what's chillin with ya?"  
"Nothing, my darling little cupcake. How are you?"  
"Oh, you know, just buried my sister and found out Jesse was cheating on me for Charlie. I'm feeling like a billion dollars."  
"Aw, cupcake, I'm sorry. Do you want to hear something good?"  
You laughed. "Oh please do."  
"The college has allowed you to come over for another look at the Space-Time anomaly. And the people at the radio agreed to interview you!"  
"Oh my God, Max, you are my lifesaver. Love you to pieces! What's the time?"  
"For the college, 10:45 on Saturday. And for the radio, 8:30 on Friday."  
"Thank you Maxie. Love you to bits! The lowercase love of course."  
He laughed heartily on the other side. "And I you, Cupcake!" With that, he hung up.  
You sighed and listened on to the dubs that came up. Now all you had to do was survive until Saturday. It was Thursday, only two days away. You could wait that long... right?


	2. The New Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this really picked up steam fast, didn't it? WELP, TIME FOR MORE CHAPTERS!!! TALLY HO!!!

"BROTHER, I SWEAR TO ASGORE, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK THAT REMOTE, I WILL THROW AWAY YOUR KETCHUP COLLECTION!"  
"you don't even know where it is, so your threat is useless!"  
"SANS, GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"  
"nah bro."  
"SANS!!!"  
"what?"  
"GIVE ME THE REMOTE!!!"  
"nah."  
Papyrus dove for his brother, but ended up landing on the floor. Sans was upstairs, tauntingly waving the remote around like a baton. Papyrus dashed forwards, going up the stairs five at a time. Sans was already gone, his laughing being heard from in his room.  
Papyrus banged his fist on the door. "SANS, GIVE ME THE REMOTE!!! YOU AREN'T EVEN WATCHING THE TV RIGHT NOW!!!"  
"lul, nah bro. you can wait an hour for undyne and alphys get here to watch your show with you."  
"BUT THE NEW EPISODE AIRS IN TWO MINUTES!!! AND I DIDN'T RECORD IT!!!"  
Sans sighed and slipped the remote under the doorway. Papyrus cheered and sprinted his way downstairs, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until he found the one he wanted. The opening theme played, then you appeared on the screen.

\---

You couldn't help the small smile grow on your face as you walked into the recording studio where the other band members awaited. Dexter, the drummer, had their black jacket and fingerless gloves on, their acid green hair poking out from under their beanie. Jenna, the bassist, wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with black jeans, their blue hair flowing in the breeze. Finally, Gregory, the keytarist wore their usual black shirt, black jeans outfit. His jet black hair was done up perfectly. Well, to their standards anyway.  
"Ay look, it's Peanuts!" Dexter held out their hand.  
You clasped it then pat his back with your other hand. "Spaxter! How are ya, man!?"  
"Same as ever."  
You turned to Jenna. "Jemmie!" You hugged her around the neck. "So good to see you!"  
She laughed. "It's been forever, hasn't it?"  
"I know! A whole six days!" Finally, you looked over to Gregory. "And GG, how are you? Looking good." You held up your fist and he fistbumped it.  
"Same to you, Peanuts. Now, whadya say we all get in there and record some music?"  
You all cheered in agreement and burst into the studio, ready to record some more songs in your next album.

\---

"not gonna lie, gg's pretty hot. so's jenna."  
"SANS! IF YOU WANTED TO WATCH, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAT HERE!"  
"its whatever, bro. besides, what are you doing watching commercials?"  
"THIS IS NOT PRE-RECORDED, SANS, WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO SIT THROUGH THESE COMMERCIALS."  
"oh. well, wake me up when it starts again?"  
Papyrus gave Sans a flat look. "HOW ABOUT YOU GO MAKE US SOME POPCORN, LAZYBONES?"  
Sans chuckled and rolled his eye lights. "alright bro, be right back." With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. When Papyrus was sure Sans was completely in the kitchen, he took out his phone and began to text his friend.

**CoolSkeleton95  
Greetings, Dana, would you like to continue?**

**Dambamdan21  
Oh heck yes! I've been waiting for you to answer all day!**

**Dambamdan21  
Have you seen the new episode yet?**

**CoolSkeleton95  
The one that is currently airing, or last weeks?**

**Dambamdan21  
OH SHOOT YOURE RIGHT!!! A NEW EPISODE COMES OUT TONIGHT!!! And last weeks obv**

**CoolSkeleton95  
Lol when have I not? Anyway I believe it was my turn, right?**

**Dambamdan21  
Yeh**

**CoolSkeleton95  
Hold that thought, the episode just got off commercial break!**

\---

"I think that went well, I don't know about you guys," you responded, stretching and groaning. You flexed your fingers and moved your head from side to side. "Not gonna lie, my hands and throat are sore now, though.  
"Yeah, not gonna argue there."  
"So true."  
"Definitely."  
You strummed your (f/c) electric guitar one last time, then leaned it against the amp. It seemed too empty without your sister. It seemed so... not dead, but...  
The four of you exited the room to find someone just about to open it.  
"(Y/n)?"  
"Yes?" You answered, stepping forwards.  
"There is someone here to see you."  
You nodded and approached the lobby with everyone else, all of you steeling yourselves to see what will happen next. There, with their arms crossed, was Jesse.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" You shouted. Your friends all immediately went into battle mode alongside you. Whenever you showed anything other than bouncy joy, it was serious.  
"I came back for you!" They stepped forwards, their arms outstretched.  
"No! No, you better stay back or I SWEAR TO GOD I will make sure you're so deep in lawsuits you might as well be in the Mariana!"  
"What for!?"  
"One, money laundering, two, drug abuse, three, I can't remember what it's called when you steal money from insurance companies, but that too! Shall I go on?"  
He had his jaw hanging open. "I wasn't-"  
"Oh really? Because that's what I was about to confront you about when I came home to see you cheating on me for Charlie! CHARLIE FOR GOD SAKE!!!"  
"You better get th' hell outa here, punk, or you're not gonna make it to the lawsuits." Dexter grasped at your shoulders, glaring at Jesse from above you. Jenna and Greggory were next to you, also taking a sort of defensive stance.  
"No," you spoke sharply. "I want to hear him say why he did all those things." You looked him dead into his cold, SOULless eyes. "Why did you cheat on me?" He didn't answer, only stared back defiantly. You growled. "You know what, I'll just beat it out of you then!"  
You lunged forwards, but your friends held you back with chorusing 'WHOA!!!'s. You had never been violent before, and if you ever were, it was only because of your unnecessary self-defense class. Sure, people could hurt others, but there was always at least some good. You couldn't find that in Jesse. Not anymore.

\---

**CoolSkeleton95  
OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW WHAT (Y/N) JUST DID!?**

**Dambamdan21  
OMG YES HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA THIS IS INTENSE!!! WHAT'RE THEY GONNA DO!?!?!? (°▽°) SO EXCITED!!!**

**CoolSkeleton95  
I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I HOPE (Y/N) COMES OUT ALRIGHT!!!**

**Dambamdan21  
I hope so too... they're my fave and like I hope everything turns out alright... (･･;)**

**CoolSkeleton95  
(･･;)(･･;)(･･;)**

**Dambamdan21  
Lol same**

Papyrus was just about to send a reply when Sans popped up next to him. "oh my god are you roleplaying!?"  
"NO!!!" Papyrus screeched a couple octaves higher.  
Sans burst into laughter, falling to the ground and rolling around while he clutched where his abdomen would be. Papyrus was completely orange by that point, trying desperately to focus on what Dana was sending next.

**Dambamdan21  
Anyway, do you wanna rp this, TF, something else, or nah?**

**CoolSkeleton95  
I do not mind any of those options...**

**Dambamdan21  
Same here. OMG I can't wait until the season finale!**

**CoolSkeleton95  
Same here, Dana. Now, why don't we start rping, shall we?**

**Dambamdan21  
Of course!**

**Dambamdan21  
(Y/n) was laying across the couch, gazing up at Papyrus with half-lidded eyes.**

**CoolSkeleton95  
Papyrus strode his way over to them with an impressive air of confidence around him, his walk holding the elegance and grace of a hero.**

Sans gripped his phone and bolted for the stairs, all the while laughing like a maniac and texting. Papyrus cried out and launched after him.  
"SANS GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!!"  
Sans spoke as he typed in the message. "oh, my darling (y/n), kiss me until you can kiss no more."  
Papyrus snatched back his phone as Sans ran into the wall. He then sprinted to his room and locked the door behind him.

**CoolSkeleton95  
oh my darling (y/n) kiss me until you can kiss no mare**

**Dambamdan21  
LOLOLOLOLOLOL YOUR BRO TOOK YOUR PHONE AGAIN LOLOLOLOL**

**CoolSkeleton95  
I apologize. He is always being a nuisance. Now, where were we? Right...**


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet. HUZZAH!!! Oh, and I have a song that I kind of imagine Papyrus sounding like when he sings/speaks/whatever:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awa06NhLrzs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry, my chitlins, this is not the end!!!

You massaged your knuckles as you anxiously waited within the limo you were placed in. It wasn't a long drive to the college, but it definitely felt like it. You were practically jumping out of your seat to finally see what the anomaly had to offer. Maybe you could jump through it would lead to Undertale! You laughed quietly to yourself. That was some wishful thinking right there. There was absolutely, positively, 100 percent NO WAY that the anomaly was a portal to Undertale. For one, that would make no sense, and another, luck was always against you.  
"Miss? Mister? (Y/n)?"  
You snapped your head in the driver's direction. "Yes?"  
"We have arrived."  
You practically flew out the door, not bothering to shut it behind you as you sprinted for the blocked off courtyard of the now-abandoned college. A group of humans in white coats were all standing huddled together, watching monitors and the grounds itself. The air around there was a darker shade, tinted a wide array of different shades of blue in various places. You sprinted up to the group, grinning like an idiot.  
"Greetings to you all!"  
Some of the scientist turned to you, giving you warm and welcoming smiles.  
"(Y/n)! It is wonderful to see you again."  
"Doctor Archibald!" You hugged her, then pulled back. "It's good to see you too!" You turned to the monitors. "Had there been any changes in the frequency, or the colorations?"  
Doctor Archibald pushed up her glasses further up her nose with her middle three fingers. "No, but there has been some fluctuations in the energy in which is being given off from it."  
"Doctor Archibald!" Shouted someone from the monitors. "There's been another surge."  
You and Archibald sprinted forwards. You gazed at the screen from which was being displayed, showing the temperature with an infrared camera, and the energy coming off with one of those meter-like things. You could never remember the name.  
"The anomaly has just jumped in temperature as well as volts and is beginning to concentrate into an area of three square feet, forming a cylindrical-like structure." He started to type something on the keyboard, writing down notes. "Hangonhangon."  
"What is it?" You asked frantically. You glanced up at the courtyard, then turned to face it in surprise.  
"The structure is beginning to take on a human-like form. The temperatures and voltage are rising, HOLY SHOOTING STARS WE GOTTA GET OUTA HERE!!!"  
The blue air started to become a neon light blue, gravitating towards the middle of the courtyard similar to how a gravitational vortex would work. The blue particles became a more intense blue and eventually a white the more tightly packed together they became. The clump became a ball of light which was now spinning rapidly. Then, the light was sucked into itself. You braced yourself for a wave of energy to hit you. You squeezed your eyes shut and brought your arms to your head just in time to feel a violent shock rip through your body with the sound of being underwater accompanying it. As soon as it was over with, all white noises came back, along with the other noises such as Archibald's yelling. You couldn't make it out, however. Your head was swimming and everything was ringing.  
Just before you blacked out, you felt something grasp your shoulder and heard someone ask if you were alright.

\---

You groaned and slowly lifted yourself up off the squishy bed. You rubbed at your eye and you inhaled deeply and opened your eyes to see you were in a college dorm. You blinked slowly, struggling to figure out where you were and why. You rubbed at your temples, which ached dully as you shuffled slowly out the door and throughout the hallways. Suddenly, you heard a familiar voice.  
"(Y/n). There you are." Archibald took hold of your arm. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you feel alright? Are you sick?"  
You smiled weakly. "I'm just fine, Doctor. Don't worry about me. Now that was pretty awesome, not gonna lie."  
Her face became a wide grin, making her look like a little kid. "Someone came through!"  
You blinked. "Wait, really?"  
"Yes! Here, let me take you to them!" You were dragged through the hallways until you came up to the door of another dorm. Archibald threw open the door and shoved you in, then slammed closed the door.  
You stared at the recently slammed door in confusion before turning to see a bed facing away from you, blocking you from seeing who was resting on it. You approached slowly, not wanting to wake the person if they were still asleep.  
A particularly loud, boisterous, male voice came from the other side. "GREETINGS."  
You shrugged then walked forwards a bit more. "Hey there. So, you were the one who came through that blue light, right?"  
"IT WOULD SEEM THAT WAY."  
"Well, how did you get here?" You asked, sitting on a chair behind the bed.  
"WELL, IT ALL STARTED WITH A TRIP TO A NEARBY COLLEGE WHERE A SPACE-TIME ANOMALY WAS MAKING ITSELF KNOWN..."

\---

"BROTHER, YOU BETTER NOT TAKE MY PHONE AGAIN!"  
"nah, bro. i wouldn't do that t' ya. besides, we're here to do science, not steal each other's phones."  
Papyrus was wearing, on the very rare occasion, his orange jacket and scarf, red boots, and green shorts. He had the hood pulled over his skull with his gloveless hands in his pockets, just as Sans had.  
"You've been stealing Papyrus' phone!? Jesus, and I thought I had problems!" Undyne burst into laughter with Alphys giving a few nervous chuckles.  
"MORE TO THE POINT, WHAT IS THIS ANOMALY SHOWING ITSELF TO BE RIGHT NOW?" Papyrus asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
Sans and Alphys both went into full science mode, throwing back and forth different hypotheses and theories as they studied the readings emanating from the long-abandoned college campus courtyard. Papyrus would sometimes throw in his two-more like ten-cents when something either didn't make logical sense, or he didn't understand a word or two and needed clarification. The four of them were there for maybe an hour before they started to experiment.  
"ALRIGHT, I SHALL APPROACH IT WITH CAUTION."  
"papyrus, i don't think it's that s-"  
But, he was already off.

\---

"AND THEN I FELT A STRANGE TUGGING MOTION, THEN I ENDED UP HERE."  
You scrunched your face up in thought. "This certainly is a dilemma."  
The two of you fell into a bit of an awkward silence that you both marveled in as you both tried to understand just what happened.  
"OH, I BELIEVE I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME."  
You jolted out of your train of thought. "Sorry, what?"  
"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He asked.  
"Oh, (Y/n). And you?"  
"PAPYRUS."  
You both sat there in silence for a moment to let the information sink in. Suddenly, the name clicked with you. You both gasped simultaneously, shouting each other's names and jumping to face each other.  
"(Y/N)!?" "PAPYRUS!?"  
You were standing there, facing the skeleton of your dreams perched on a bed in front of you. HOLY MOTHER TERESA!!! HOLY MOTHER OF ASGORE!!!  
"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?!?" You both shouted at each other.


	4. The Meeting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAS, I didn't know so many people would like this so much! Oh hey, this is kind of what I would imagine Sans to sing/talk/whatever like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4

You were both absolutely confused for a second. He wanted your autograph? And you wanted his? What was this madness? Surely Papyrus, _the_  Great Papyrus, didn't want _your_  autograph.  
You blinked a couple times at him. "Wait, why do you want my autograph?"  
"AND WHY DO YOU WANT MINE?"  
You cocked your head to the side. "You go first."  
He started making exaggerated hand gestures. "YOU ARE A VERY FAMOUS CHARACTER IN A VERY FAMOUS TV SHOW, WHICH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WATCH." Your eyes widened so big you thought they were as big as Papyrus' sockets. "(Y-Y/N)?"  
You squealed and crashed into him, trapping him in an enormous hug. You both fell to the ground, you landing on top of him. "OH MY GOD PAPYRUS LIKES ME!!!"  
"I AM STILL CONFUSED, (Y/N). WHY IS IT THAT YOU ADORE ME?"  
You snapped up, then practically dragged him out of the college and into the limo that already awaited. The press were already there. Oh great.  
"(Y/n) can you tell us what happened!?" "(Y/n) who do you have with you!?" "(Y/n)!" "(Y/n)!" "(Y/n)!" "(Y/n) look here!" "(Y/n) look there!"  
"No comment!" You yelled before shoving Papyrus into the limo, then clambering in after him.  
You sighed heavily and sunk into your seat. "Oh god, I hate the press."  
Papyrus' phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his orange jacket and looked down at the number. He looked up at you. "I BELIEVE I HAVE TO TAKE THIS. IT IS MY BROTHER."  
You started bouncing in your seat. Maybe you could hear everyone else! "Answer it! But, could you put it on speaker, please?"  
He did just that, and Sans' frantic voice traveled through the phone.  
"Papyrus, where are you!? Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? D-"  
"Brother, I am just fine. Do not worry about me."  
"Oh Papyrus, thank god. We thought we lost you! Where are you?"  
He looked at you, then back at the phone. "I am in a different dimension."  
The phone was silent for a moment. "w-what do you mean?"  
"(Y/n)'s here with me. Here, I'll give the phone to them."  
You took up the phone and cleared your throat. "Hey there, Sans. This is (Y/n). Your brother is j-"  
"how do you know my name!? who are you!?"  
You swallowed, trying to figure out how to word it. "Hello, I'm (Y/n). In my dimension, you guys are in a... video game."  
"where is my brother!? you better not hurt him or i'll-i'll-"  
"He's just fine, Sans. It's okay, he's right next to me. There are no knives involved."  
"y-yeah, okay, but you better not hurt him! if you ever do, i will make sure you don't get to see another day."  
"I know, Sans. I would never hurt your brother, or you, or Undyne, or Alphys, or anyone. I promise."  
"wait, you said your name was (y/n). you mean like, the tv show (y/n)?"  
"I don't know, maybe?"  
"Indeed, brother! This is the same (Y/n) as you are speaking of."  
He was silent once more. "(y/n), could you take me off speaker?"  
You swallowed and did as told. You brought the phone up against your ear. "Yes?"  
" **D o n ' t y o u d a r e h u r t m y b r o t h e r .** "  
You swallowed again. "I told you, Sans, I would never."  
"I don't mean just physically." There was a long pause. "now give the phone to papyrus."  
You nodded, then gave the phone to him. You felt stupid, he couldn't see you nod. You watched as Papyrus took the phone and continued the conversation with his brother. It then ended with a, "I love you too, brother," and a tap of the end button.  
"SO, (Y/N), WHY IS IT YOU DESIRE MY AUTOGRAPH?" He tried to look at you in the eye, but backed down at the last minute and stared down at the car floor.  
You wanted to hold his hand, but you thought that would be too weird for people first meeting. Even if you were both fangirling over each other. "Well, you're a main character... ish... in my favorite video game, Undertale. Everyone loves you and your brother. Like, it would probably give me death threats if everyone knew I was hiding you from everyone. Then they would ask me for Sans. And then? Well, I'm not sure what would happen next."  
The two of you arrived at your apartment building and you dragged Papyrus inside. You went straight for the elevator and pressed the penthouse button. A little keypad beeped at you to put in the password. You put in your password-which may or may not have to do with Papyrus-and the two of you were off.  
"Honestly, I thought this would never be possible."  
"THAT MAKES TWO OF US."  
The doors opened and you practically threw yourself through the door. "This so isn't how I wanted you to see my house." You frantically picked up your Papyrus stuff and threw it into the closet before he could see any of it. "Hey Alexa! Play my secret songs playlist! And, could you maybe turn down the volume? I've got guests."  
With that, the speakers started softly playing your Bonetrousle remixes. When you turned around, you saw Papyrus' face one of awe.  
"YOU ARE PLAYING YOUR SECRET SONG PLAYLIST? B-BUT YOU NEVER LET ANYONE HEAR YOUR SECRET SONG PLAYLIST!"  
You smiled. "Exactly. Now, what do you wanna do? 20 questions?" You laid yourself across the couch.  
He made his way over to you, his hips swaying gently as he strode towards you. He sat himself next to you on the couch. "I AM NOT SURE WHAT THAT WILL DO FOR US, B-"  
Papyrus' phone started buzzing. He looked down and took it out. You scooted next to him to see the message.

**Dambamdan21  
YO HAVE YOU SEEN THE FINALE!?!?**

**CoolSkeleton95  
No, what happened!?**

It took a minute for Dana to respond.

**Dambamdan21  
Well, (Y/n) punched Jesse in the face *screams in happiness* thank god, and then they went home and punched the bed, and then they went to the college, and then there was this blue explosion, and then when they woke up, and Arch led them to this guy who said he was from an alternate dimension! He called himself Papyrus! Kinda like that skeleton dude I've been seeing around down. He's pretty cool, not gonna lie.**

Papyrus smirked and went to the camera app. "(Y/N), DO YOU MIND-"  
You were bouncing in your seat. "Not at all! Let's do it!"  
You both took a selfie, you making a peace sign and sticking your tongue out while Papyrus just smirked. He sent the photo.

**CoolSkeleton95  
 _Sent one photo_**

**CoolSkeleton95  
You mean like them?**

**Dambamdan21  
OH**

**Dambamdan21  
MY**

**Dambamdan21  
GOD**

**Dambamdan21  
YOURE PAPYRUS!!! YOU WENT TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION!?!?!?!?!?!?!? TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! (//∇//)**

**CoolSkeleton95  
Lol, I can't! You know I would if I could!**

**Dambamdan21  
I kno! Have fun! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Dambamdan21  
I ship it already, so now you're just making it more OTP than OTP rn**

Papyrus turned off his phone before you could actually read that. "(Y/N), I WAS WONDERING WHAT WE SHALL DO WHILE WE ARE HERE."  
You shrugged. "Anything you want, Papy." You choked. "I-I mean-"  
He laughed. "DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT."


	5. The Art of the Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally got this one up! There shall be more to come, my chitlins! For now, however, I bid you adieu!

You groaned and snuggled against... whatever it is you were snuggled against. You heard-and felt-a low humming in contentment as something started to gently glide against your back. You snuggled in a bit more, groggily saying the same words you did every morning.  
"Hey Alexa, play my morning playlist please."  
The music from the playlist slowly faded into existence. Wait, what was it you were snuggling anyway anyway? It wasn't your body pillow. It wasn't Jesse-thank God. It wasn't a blanket.  
You chanced a peek and found yourself staring straight into an orange jacket. Your eyes snapped wide. It was PAPYRUS!  
"Morning Papy."  
His hands immediately flew away from you as he put some space in between you. "O-Oh! (Y-Y/n)! Did I wake you?"  
You chuckled and snuggled into the blankets. "Not really."  
He settled into his own blanket and pulled something out. "I have a question. What is a BlackBae?"  
Your body was pumped full of adrenaline as you took the fanart and sprinted for your closet. "UUUUUUUUH!!!"  
"I am confused. What do you mean by 'uuuuuuuuh'?"  
You flopped on the other side of the couch. "It's- Um- They're a- Well-"  
"They resembled me, the Great Papyrus, except for a charming black and red battlebody. Do they know me?" He had a hopeful gleam in his sockets as he waited upon your answer.  
"W-Well, uh-"  
You heard three knocks evenly spaced out before the sound of papers shifting outside the door. You quickly ushered Papyrus into your room and swung open the front door. Just as you expected, there was Jerry the mailman with his usual 20 pound load of papers and boxes for you.  
You smiled at the thinly built man and took up the clipboard. "Hey there Jerry. Got anything new from what you could see?"  
"Not from what I can tell, but I got a question." He leaned forwards. "Is it true that you got a new boyfriend? Everyone says different things about what he looks like, but I wanted to hear it from you first."  
You blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't laugh, but," he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "but some think it was a person from another dimension."  
You arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? How did they come up with that?"  
He shrugged then left the boxes and letters there for you. "Don't know, but enjoy your weekly fanmail."  
Once he was down the elevator, you quickly called Papyrus back out. He appeared at your side before beginning to help you take in the boxes and letters. They were all placed in the living room, where you both took your place to open them after you finished actually taking them in. You grabbed your pocket knife and ripped through the tape in the first box, keeping in mind the box was fragile. You unfolded the box to find a little present there. You grabbed the (f/c) wrapping and slowly tore into it. On top of the white box was a card. You took the card and started to read it.

**Dear (Y/n),**

**I heard it was your birthday today, so I wanted to send you this gift. I hope you like it.**

**Ps: You will do great. Your sister will live within us all. We believe in you. We will have the determination to get through this.**

**Love,  
Vicky Stanton**

You smiled and gently placed the card on the coffee table before opening the white box. Inside it was a fully shaded, pristinely colored drawing of you and your sister in your last concert together.  
"This is going on my wall. What do you think, Papy?" Papyrus was oddly silent. You turned to look at him. "Papy?"  
He had a tear gliding down his cheek bone as he looked down at the photo. "She was your sister."  
"Aww, Papy, I know." You were going to start crying again if Papy didn't stop, so you decided to hug him and bury your face into his chest, rubbing your face against the soft fabric of his orange jacket.  
His arms were thrown around you. "How could they do that to her!?"  
You halted a moment before pulling back. "How could who do that to her?"  
He went silent. "N-NO ONE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE REFERRING TO, HUMAN."  
You sat back and arched an eyebrow at him. "Human?"  
He started visibly panicking. "I-I MEAN-"  
There was another knock at the door. You looked at each other, silently making an agreement before going to the door. Papyrus threw on his hoodie and rested his hands into his jacket pockets, looking like any human when he angled his head just right. You straightened your shirt before looking opening the door to greet the person on the other side. Of course, just as you expected, it was more camera crews. The blond haired woman, Kelly, thrusted a microphone into your face.  
"(Y/n), who is it you met at the college?"  
"Oh, why don't you ask them yourself?"  
Papyrus formed himself next to you. "GREETINGS KELLY, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. WHAT IS IT YOU WOULD LIKE TO ASK ME?"  
She blinked. "U-Uh, w-well-"  
"I guess it's a little hard to do it when they're standing right there, isn't it?"  
She glared before turning to the camera. "Well, you heard it here first, live from (Y/n)'s Apartment-"  
"PENTHOUSE!!!" You and Papyrus shouted together.  
"Back to you Gerald." The camera man made a gesture before Kelly turned back to you, an ugly glare set upon her face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"  
"Me?" You asked nonchalantly. "Nothings wrong with me. You're the one who thinks it's okay to go around to celebrity doorways and try to get some gossip. Honestly." You went to close the door when Kelly grabbed for it.  
"This isn't over."  
"Okay, Kelly. You just keep on thinking that." With that, you slammed the door shut.  
"(Y/n), a TV channel has mentioned you. Would you care to watch it?"  
"Yes, Alexa. Could you put it on for me?"  
You pulled Papyrus to the couch. "Come on, I wanna see what they're saying about me."  
"OF COURSE, (Y/N)!"  
You pressed a finger to his teeth as the two of you sat on the couch. "You know you don't have to yell, child."  
His face went completely orange as he turned to the TV, which now displayed the Smugbutt Gerald. A picture of you and Papyrus in the doorway was displayed in the top right corner with the bolded red caption that red 'PAPYRUS? WHO IS HE?'.  
"Yes, that's right, (Y/n) was seen with a mysterious man in an orange hoodie. He calls himself Papyrus, the one that everyone claims is (Y/n)'s favorite character. And (s/he)'s already together with them after breaking up with their (boy/girl)friend, Jesse." The caption switched to a photo of Jesse.  
You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. "Those leeches, I swear to god."  
"At least they aren't trying to kill you," Papyrus reasoned, pulling you into him.  
Even if that was so, you couldn't be happier. Papyrus was here and acting like your boyfriend, and you didn't care who knew it. Suddenly, you got an idea.  
"Hey Papyrus?"  
"Yes?"  
"You wanna meet everyone else?"  
He launched up, causing you to tumble into his arms bridal style. He was looking at you with sparkling eye sockets. "YOU MEAN IT!?!?"  
You smirked at him. "Of course! They love Undertale, and you, almost as much as me. Almost."  
"OF COURSE!!!"  
You hugged him. "Then it's settled. When do you want to meet them? I can set a lunch time."  
"ANY TIME IS GOOD, (Y/N)!!!"  
You laughed heartily. "Good. Alexa, tell my band bros that we're having lunch at 2:30 today at RPM in Chicago. Tell 'em to be at the airport at 1:30."  
"Right away."  
"WE'RE GOING TO CHICAGO?" Papyrus asked hopefully. "YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE TAKING US TO RPM, WOULD YOU!?"  
You laughed. "But of course! You know me so well."


	6. Back Home and RPM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww YEAH two chapters in a day. I should prob start making them longer... OH WELL!!!

Sans was constantly pacing back and forth as he stared infinitely at his phone. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't worked; he didn't even go to Grillby's! All around him was a sea of papers, each bearing the chicken-scratch of theories and machines in which he could use to get his brother back. He had the TV turned on again when he heard his brother's name mentioned.  
He snapped his skull-and attention-towards the TV, where a man was talking about Papyrus' favorite show.  
 **"--Papyrus, a skeleton who came to the surface with the other members of monster kind, was introduced into the show. Controversy of this added character had caused millions to fight for him to stay on the show, as well as off it. The police are beginning to investigate after learning that Papyrus, the monster who was just discovered missing, was introduced onto the show. They are still looking into it to see if the studio had anything to do with the disappearance."**  
Sans slammed the off button and began pacing once more. He needed to get Papyrus back, no matter where he was, when, or with whom.  
"S-Sans?"  
Sans jerked towards where he heard his name. "what do you f- oh. hey alphys. hey undyne."  
They both approached him with looks of both concern and something akin to determination. Undyne was the first to speak.  
"Sans, I realize Papyrus leaving our dimension is creating some difficulties, b-"  
He laughed humorously. "'difficulties'!? you call papyrus being completely erased from our plane of existence 'difficulties'!? might as well go on saying more than half the monster population being killed by anti-monster groups a 'very minor setback'!" He clenched his fists and tried his best to force down the tears he felt stinging at his sockets. "i can't lose him. not again."  
Alphys approached cautiously before resting a claw on his shoulder. Without any warning, he snapped. He collapsed to his knees and wailed his sobs, curling up on himself and shaking violently. Undyne and Alphys were quick to respond, taking him to the couch and cuddling with him there after clearing a chunk of them there.  
"i have to get my bro back! i have to!"  
"We know, Sans. We know."  
"D-Don't worry, Sans. W-We'll get through this. Papyrus will come home safe and sound," Alphys claimed.  
"s-safe a-and s-sound."  
"That's right, Sans. Safe and sound. Your brother will be just fine," reassured Undyne."  
"but what if it doesn't turn out alright!? what if he doesn't come home!? what if i'm stuck without a brother for the rest of my life. i-i couldn't live like that! knowing that papyrus is somewhere else, alive, but I can't hug him, see him, talk to him in person, i-i can't-"  
"Sans, we will get Papyrus home. No matter what it takes. Sans. Sans, look at me." He refused to look up. "Sans, please look at me." He finally responded, his face stained a mix of cyan and yellow from his tears. Undyne grabbed hold of his face. "We will get Papyrus back. We will make sure he comes back safe and sound, and we will be just fine. No matter what the cost, we will get him back. I know it seems hard right now, but we will find a way. Now be strong for your brother's sake and don't try anything just yet. Can you do that for me? For us? For him?"  
He sniffled and nodded.  
"Good. Now, do you need anything?" She asked slowly.  
He shook his head and buried it within his arms as he curled in on himself in the embrace of his friends.

  
\---

You arrived to the airport with Papyrus by your side. Everyone was trying to get a glimpse of you as you were ushered to your jet. Once you were both inside, you flopped onto one of the couches with a grand sigh with rubbing your temples with your thumb and middle finger while the other was lazily splayed across the seat.  
Papyrus eased himself into the seat next to you. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
"Yeah, Papy, I'm fine. Just wanna go one day without gossip going haywire around me."  
"I'm sorry, I thought you said- whoa, who's the hot guy in the orange jacket?"  
You turned to see your fellow band members. You launched up to give each of them a hug, yelling their name out in turn.  
When all of the meet-and-greet was finished, you thrusted your arm towards Papyrus, who was now at your side. "You guys aren't gonna believe this, but you guys, meet Papyrus."  
He pulled off his hoodie and flashed his signature grin. "GREETINGS, HUMANS. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
They all gazed, open-mouthed, eyes wide as saucers, at your new friend.  
"YOU'RE REAL!"  
"OH MY GOD YOU EXIST!!!"  
"DAMN DUDE YOU FINE WHEN YOU AIN'T PIXELS!!!"  
Papyrus blushed. "THANK YOU, KIND HUMANS."  
"Yo, where's your bro?"  
You facepalmed. "Really, Jemmie?"  
She flipped her blue hair. "What? I did get this cyan and yellow hairdo to match his Mega eye."  
"OH MY GOD YOU EVEN PUN LIKE HIM!"  
Papyrus tilted his head in confusion.  
You ushered everyone to sit down. "Chit chat later, I wanna go to RPM."

\---

Looks like no one was used to seeing a celebrity.  
Everyone was crowding you for pictures, as usual, when one of them asked an odd question.  
"Is that guy cosplaying as Honey!?"  
You jumped in front of him. "Uh, nope!"  
Before anything else could be asked, the disrupters were all kicked out. You sighed and went over to the bar, dragging Papyrus along with you.  
It was a sleek modern bar, but also had a bit of a homey feel to it. The furniture was all blacks, dark browns, and whites, broken up by large waterfall walls and windows.  
You stretched and set yourself in one of the white stools. Papyrus set himself next to you.  
"So, Paps, how are you enjoying your s-"  
"Papyrus, oh my god, you have to tell us, what was Frisk like?"  
"Yeah, did they ever act strange? Did they ever have a knife in their hand?"  
"Oh, have you ever met any of the AU'S?"  
He frowned a bit. "'AU's?'"  
All three of them smirked at each other before telling him all about them. Even the little fact that you possibly composed a Bonetrousle remix for every single AU, and another where they said you absolutely loved ever single Papyrus, especially Fell and Classic. You slowly sunk into your chair, trying your hardest not to become visible.  
Papyrus seemed utterly confused. "I... DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, HUMANS."  
"Oh, we can show you alright."  
You slammed your head onto the table with a groan. "Kill. Me. Now."


	7. The Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh crap.

Papyrus sighed contentedly as he entered the kitchen. You were already there, writing something on your phone in one hand while eating cereal with the other. You were humming along with the secret playlist as you made slight movements in your chair. Your small smile was spread across your face as you kept writing. After a moment, you looked up to Papyrus.  
You giggled. "Whatcha smiling about?"  
His face was stained orange as he forced himself to look down at the floor. "N-NOTHING."  
You laughed again. "Alright, Papyrus. Come on, I need your help with something."  
He looked up again and rushed to sit in the seat next to you. "WHAT IS IT YOU NEED HELP WITH?"  
"I just have some questions for you. Could you answer them for me?"  
"OF COURSE. ONLY IF I GET TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS BACK."  
The morning was filled with the two of you laughing and asking each other some more questions, along with you writing some of the responses down in your book. That was when Alexa alerted you of-  
"Incoming call."  
that.  
You looked up at the projector screen. The screen showed an unknown number. You frowned slightly. "Put it on with my voice disguiser."  
"Yes, (Y/n)."  
Alexa answered the call and a voice immediately rang through.  
"HELLO, CAMERAFORBS, I HAVE COME WITH ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL NEWS!!!"  
"U-Um, who is this?" You asked, adrenaline already shocking your body into a state of panicked alert.  
"This is renriggies! Underfandom newscaster!"  
"Oh, hey there," you greeted. "And, what did you say the news was?"  
"A real life Papyrus! According to my sources, they live in the penthouse of (Y/n), and is possibly Underswap, considering the clothes he was wearing. The address is in your inbox."  
You started internally screaming. How? It hasn't even been three days! You tried to make your voice a convincing calm tone. "Thank you, renriggies. I will surely check it out."  
With that, the call ended. You whipped to Papyrus in crazed panic. "What are we supposed to do!?!?"  
"I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW!!!"  
"We're gonna have people from all over coming here! No d-"  
There was a knock at the door. You swallowed hard and slowly turned to the door. Oh god. You looked over to Papyrus and gestured for him to go to his hiding spot before slowly getting up and approaching the door. Ohgodohgodohgod.  
You opened the door to find some new faces. Most of them girls. They shoved you aside and started searching through your penthouse. You growled in irritation and rushed to keep all of your things from breaking. The mob searched everywhere; your room, kitchen, pantry, living room, spare bedroom, studio, closets, every place Papyrus might fit. All the time, they were screaming things like 'WHERE IS HE!?!?' and 'HE'S GOTTA BE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!' and other things along the lines. With every second the door was open, the more people burst through. Loads after loads of people were rushing to get inside. Everyone was at each other's throats, exclaiming that they were going to be the one to take Papyrus as their own. They tore through absolutely everything, leaving you to try your very best to save everything before they could destroy it. You looked out your window to see even more people were clumped at the door and creating a crowd which flowed into the street and around the block. There were even some attempting to climb up the walls of the building. There were tents set up everywhere, along with parked RV's, TV vans and news reporter crews, everything. Police were surrounding the area with little to no success to tame the crowd. Bloody battles were taking place at the front entrance of the doors. You swallowed. This was going to be bad. You took out your phone and dialed Papyrus.  
He answered in a hushed tone, hiding in his little bunker which was under the floor beneath your bed. "(Y/n), what are we going to do?"  
"One sec, I'm gonna try to get to you."  
You slipped through the crowd without being noticed and, miraculously, joined Papyrus without another watching. You quickly latched the door and climbed deeper into the bunker-which was basically the apartment right under yours. You both cracked open the door to the apartment and peeked out into the hallway. There was no one to be seen. You then pursued and went for the back window. Papyrus was right behind you. You opened the window to hear the shouting which played like a symphony on the other side. You grabbed onto the tree limb and clambered out before holding out your hand to Papyrus.  
"Don't worry, I'll catch you."  
He then hesitantly jumped into you. You caught him and started to descend with practiced ease. You both ended up on the ground in no time, sprinting for the recording station. You tripped over a tree root, but before you could fall, Papyrus caught you and hurled you over his shoulder, sprinting even faster than he was before. Way faster. The screaming and shouting soon died away behind you, the sounds of everyday life filling the silence. You two finally reached the studio and ducked inside before anyone could see you. As soon as you slammed the door behind you, another crowd of people and cars were sprinting through the streets towards your penthouse.  
You and Papyrus were hunched over to catch your breaths. After your breaths had leveled out, you slipped into the break room and watched the TV. Kelly was holding her microphone and talking about the mob in the middle of downtown, standing across the street from your apartment building. The caption read 'Undertale, the no-longer game.'  
You bit your lip and looked over at Papyrus. "You ready to stay a few nights here?"  
Before he could answer, the door slammed open and your friends started shouting questions like 'Are you okay!?' You embraced them all, along with Papyrus, before all of you settled into the seats. They started to throw apologies at you next. You sighed and stretched, leaning against Papyrus. He did the same.  
"So, sleepover?"  
You nodded. "Here?"  
They all nodded back. Jemmie shot up. "I'm gonna get us all pillows and blankets!" With that, she sprinted out of the room.  
GG spoke next, also leaving through the door. "I'm getting the food and games!"  
"And I'm getting everything else!" Shouted Spaxter just as he disappeared through the doorway.  
You looked up at Papyrus. "Well, looks like we'll be staying here a couple days." His whole skull was stained orange as he stared at the ground. You tilted your head. "Papy? You okay?"  
"O-OF COURSE."  
You smiled. "Good."


	8. Movie... Day!

At some point through all of the waiting, you had fallen asleep with your head leaning against Papyrus' shoulder. However, according to Papyrus, it was not much later when you had woken up again. It was you waking up to the feeling of someone running their hands through your hair. It was just how you liked it, softly running through your hair from the top of your head to the ends of your hair while tracing the back of your neck. You hummed in approval, snuggling into the sensation.

“O-O-OH, (Y-Y/N)! I-I-I DIDN’T KNOW YOU YOU WERE-”

“Heyyyyy, Papy, no need to be so loud.” You waved him off and hummed.

“Oh, getting frisky, are we?”

“I-I-I-” Papyrus stuttered.

“Oh my child, please. Do not even start, before I give you a face full of fire for escaping me. Now, will you please tell me all you got?” You rolled your shoulders and snuggled even more.

“Ay. Okay, let’s do this. Two mattresses, five blankets, twenty two pillows-”

“TWENTY TWO?”

“Hey, gotta be comfortable right? But seriously, this is probably the best Christmas ever.”

You looked up at your bandmates. “Wait, it’s Christmas?”

Jemmie laughed. “Guess you don’t need any presents this year, huh? Well, looks like neither do we.”

“IT IS CHRISTMAS HERE? WE JUST HAD CHRISTMAS 363 DAYS AGO IN OUR- OH WAIT I-”

A ringing came from Papyrus’ phone. He answered it and put it on speaker. Sans’ voice came through. “papyrus? papyrus, you there? hey, papyrus, how are you?”

“I AM WELL, BROTHER.”

“Whoa, is that Sans!?” Jemmie ran forwards and squealed. “Hey there! H-”

“papyrus, who’s that? is that that hot chic from your tv show?”

Jemmie squealed again. “Oh my god, you think I’m hot!?”

“you’re the one with the blue and yellow hair, right?”

“Oh my God, yes!”

“BROTHER, DID YOU REALIZE IT IS CHRISTMAS TODAY?”

The line was silent for a moment. “y-yeah,” came the shaky voice of Sans.

“BROTHER, WHAT IS WRONG?”

The distant sound of a sniffle came from the other side. “n-nothing, paps. just… um… just trying to figure out how to get your present to you today.”

“Aw, Sansyyy my babyyy!” Jemmie went to hug the phone. “We will find a way to get you here.”

“Heh, pretty sure there isn’t a way. At least on the magic end of the spectrum.”

You frowned in thought. “Hey, what about the college?”

“What ab-” the line went silent for a moment, except for the sound of distant mumbling. “okay, so i have been testing the frequencies for different stages of the anomaly, and i got the right frequency from when papyrus jumped through to your universe, but i don’t…” there was a shaky sigh, “but i don’t know how to replicate the frequency. i-i-i tried magic, but-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, we’ll keep trying. We might have some access to some tech,” GG started. “Maybe we could see if we can get our hands on it. Maybe we could see if we can alter it over here. Or, maybe we could try altering it together on both ends. Do you think we should try that?”

Sans was silent for a little bit more. “We could try that. I don’t know how much that’ll help.”

“We should try that then,” Spaxter put in.

“Yeah, what do you think, Papyrus?” You asked, looking over to him. “Should we try to make an interdimensional wormhole?”

Papyrus stared at the phone. “BROTHER, HOW SHOULD WE GO ABOUT THIS?”

“I-i-i don’t know papy. If we go through with this, I don’t know what might happen, and-”

“BROTHER. IT’S OKAY. WE WILL FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN.”

There was another shaky sigh. “Okay. okay, do you guys think we should try the college theory again?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Sure. It’s our best shot.”

“INDEED, BROTHER.”

“well, when do you think we should start this? today? tomorrow? right now?”

“No, we can’t right now. We’re being hounded by Papyrus Paparazzi. They kind of-”

“Wait, you’re saying people know who Papyrus is in your universe?”

“Oh, especially you and Papyrus, my darling little Sansy,” Jemmie interjected. You playfully tapped her shoulder with your fist. “Ow. Anyway, how does two weeks sound?”

There was another break in sound. “i-i don’t know if i can wait that long.”

“BROTHER, YOU CAN DO IT. I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN MAKE IT THAT LONG. YOU CAN WAIT TWO WEEKS. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT. WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU. WE ALL DO.”

“please, i don’t know how to wait that long. can’t you-”

“BROTHER. I KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED. AND, I AM TOO. BUT, WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING FORWARDS. TWO WEEKS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO OUR WHOLE LIVES, SANS. YOU- NO, WE CAN WAIT JUST ANOTHER TWO WEEKS. WE JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE IN EACH OTHER. BELIEVE IN EACH OTHER, AND IN THE PEOPLE AROUND US. YOU’VE GOT THIS, BROTHER. I BELIEVE IN YOU.”

There was some more sniffling came from the phone. “yeah, bro. you’re the coolest.”

“OF COURSE I AM BROTHER. OH, YOUR PRESENT IS IN MY CLOSET.”

There was more sniffling. “thanks bro.”

“UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN BROTHER.”

“yeah. until we meet again.” With that, the phone cut off.

Jemmie sighed. “Well, just so we don’t get all depressed, who wants a movie and popcorn?” She asked, pulling out a whole three boxes of popcorn, some pillows, and a blanket.

“Oh, I’ll get the mattresses and the TV!” Shouted Spaxter.

“Wait, I’m gonna help!” GG ran after him.

You stretched. “Alright, looks like we have to work. Paps, you wanna help pop popcorn or set up mattresses?”

“I WILL HELP SET UP OUR BEDDING, IF THAT IS ALRIGHT WITH YOU.”

You smiled and nodded. “Of course. See you in a minute then.” With that, he bolted out the door to get the mattresses with the others.

You stretched and groaned before turning to Jemmie. “Alright, should w-” you stopped when you saw the look on her face. “What?”

“Sans sounded so broken up. I mean, is it really fair if we keep Papyrus to ourselves? I mean, yes, we shouldn’t let him go into the outside world, but is it really fair to keep him away for two more weeks, and even more if it doesn’t work?”

You sighed and started pulling out the bags of popcorn and the bowls. “No, it’s not fair to keep Papyrus away from his brother, but we can’t do anything. It’s impossible. We have no way of knowing how to get him back, or how he will get here. We just… we just have to keep faith like Papyrus said. Sans is depending on us. Now, let’s start making the popcorn and watch some movies.”

Jemmie nodded, wiping the tears from her face and starting to put some popcorn into the microwave. Finally, after four different trips there and back from the microwave in the corner of the room and clearing the couches to the edges of the room, you were now sitting on the floor and waiting for the others to come into the room. When they did, they were all holding five mattresses instead of two all distributed between them. They placed them throughout the room and brought in the TV, placing it in front of all of the mattresses. When that was done, you started helping to make the mattress beds and placed yourself on one of them, motioning for Papyrus to sit next to you.

“So, what is on the agenda for us to watch tonight? Elf?”

Jemmie smirked and giggled. “You know me.”

The five of you were watching Christmas for hours. You all got through three movies before your phones started exploding with activity. Phonecalls, voicemails, text messages, social media notifications, everything. You were only surprised they hadn’t tried it sooner.

You sighed and paused the movie. “Alright guys, let’s see what they have in store for us. I’m pretty sure what they got, but let’s just see anyway.” You took your phone off the charger from the table and looked through your phone. Over thousands of notifications for each application. You groaned and rubbed your temples with one hand. “Oh my God, my head hurts already.”

“IS THIS WHAT FAME IS LIKE?”

You groaned and nodded. “Yeah. Well, hey, I’m getting hungry for more than popcorn, so what do you say we get some Cream of Wheat from the other room?”

Papyrus frowned and tilted his head. “WHAT IS CREAM OF WHEAT?”

“It’s a type of hot c- I mean oatmeal,” you answered. Jemmie, GG, and Spaxter all started giggling in response. “Rude you guys.”

“What? It’s just funny that you call oatmeal hot cereal.” Spaxter admitted, still giggling.

“Yeah, it’s hilarious!” GG chimed.

“And the way you say it is hilarious,” threw in Jemmie.

“Yeah, okay, whatever you guys say. But, don’t think I don’t find it hilarious when you guys say certain words,” you tried.

Papyrus just looked absolutely confused. “I’M SORRY, DID I MISS SOMETHING?”

You waved him off. “Nah, let’s just worry about the current situation. Who’s making dinner.”

After some ‘careful’ deliberation, it was decided that you were making dinner. After seven long minutes, dinner was finally made. You dished it out to everyone, who had their own set amounts of the… wheatmeal?... and brown sugar. You all then turned to the TV as you changed the screen from your movie to the news.

“-ch (Y/n), the legendary video game character Papyrus, Dexter, Gregory, and Jenna are all staying. The authorities have been standing around the buildings for hours, ushering the crazed fans of both the band members and Papyrus alike. I am in front of the studio now, interviewing some of the fans. Here’s one. Sir, what do you think of the-”

You shut off the TV in frustration. You groaned and rubbed your temples. “I wish we had Jerry here, he would shut them up.”

Your friends all laughed in agreement. This probably wasn’t the best way to spend your first Christmas together.

 

\---

 

Sans rubbed his pollex across the brightly colored wrapping paper. He chuckled weakly and wiped away some more tears. He knew Papyrus would be mad if he didn’t open his present, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even if he was making himself look like torn wrapping paper.

“merry christmas, bro.”


	9. Physics, Man... Physics...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOA WAIT I ACTUALLY UPDATED!?!? ARE YOU GUYS PROUD OF ME YET!?!? (I should be breaking my wrist with more sketches for my comic but I decided to stop my torture and do something a bit more relaxing for my hands.) And, this popped up. Hope you guys like the update~!!! I sure did!!! (Especially after what I've been drawing like I need some light fluff right now...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT I'M ALIVE HOW WHY WHEN!?!? I am very sorry, I love all of you dear readers I swear!!!

You were getting really tired of all of this paparazzi crap again. Then again, when were you not tired of the paparazzi?

Somehow, some of them managed to get into the building and through the barricaded door. They were crowding around you and screaming about you. It wasn’t how you wanted to spend this week. When security finally ‘helped’ them outside, you all collapsed into a pile of exhausted fluffy onesies. Papyrus was in an orange onesie while he wore his orange-red scarf, Jemmie wore a skeleton, GG wore red, Spaxter wore pink, and you wore black with the eight human SOULs. Well, time to get the paparazzi off your minds again!

You shot up off your feet and planted your hands on your hips. “Alrighty! Let’s chase the paparazzi away by playing some board games! What do you guys think?”

They all looked up at you like you were crazy. Maybe you were, who knows?

“(Y/n), it hasn’t even been three minutes since we woke up and you want to play board games?”

You were about to say something when a song started blaring loudly.

Funny, it kind of sounded like one of your guys’ songs.

Papyrus immediately snatched his phone and answered it with a, “HELLO???” An immediate silence followed afterwards as he listened to the speaker on the other end. “AH, GREETINGS, BROTHER! DID YOU OPEN MY PRESENT?” Another silence followed. You looked at your bandmates, who all looked back with the same solemn understanding. “I SEE. WELL, I WILL RELAY THE MESSAGE, BROTHER. WAIT, WOULDN’T YOU RATHER TELL THEM YOURSELF?” Another silent moment. “OF COURSE, I WILL PUT YOU ON SPEAKER.” He pulled the phone away from his figurative ear and put the phone on speaker. “YOU MAY SPEAK NOW, BROTHER.”

:: thanks bro. :: The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded on the other end. :: so uh… we never formally introduced. i’d shake your hands, but i’m kinda waving through a window right now. ::  He chuckled weakly on the other side of the line. :: a-anyway, uh… as you guys probably know by this point, i have the correct frequency to send someone to our multiverse or have you guys receive someone from our end. and, you guys know that magic or whatever doesn’t work as well… so i thought ‘why not bring make a machine?’ well, guess what? i got it nearly to the point of full operation. it shouldn’t be long from now, but it means only one person on my end can enter your multiverse. ::

You hummed in understanding, everyone else stunned into silence. “I see… so, what you’re saying is you’re going to send someone our way?”

:: no… ::

Your heart stopped.

:: i’m sending myself your way. ::

Oh god, now everyone will be looking for Sans…

:: so i will be seeing all of you in a couple weeks tops. ::

Most of the people freaking out over Papyrus will still be suspicious by that point!

:: how does that sound? ::

You and your bandmates all stared at each other with the same knowing look. This was not going to go down very well. You were about to relay this verbally when Papyrus answered instead.

“THAT SOUNDS AMAZING, BROTHER. HOWEVER, BE WARNED. THERE MIGHT BE A MOB OF HUMANS TO GREET YOU.”

There was a stunned silence on the other side. :: what’s going on? ::

“OH, IT IS PAPARAZZI, BROTHER. WE HAVE FANS!”

You chuckled nervously. “Yeah, and moreso you than any other cha- person in your multiverse.”

There was another beat of awkward silence. :: okay… ::

"Basically what I'm saying is there will be so many people after you, there will be no telling where we could keep you a secret." You swallowed hard.

"But we'll try!" Jemmie interjected hopefully.

GG was next to speak. "Yeah, after Papyrus, we could just hurriedly rush back here in case anything happens. Where are you going to stay though?"

Everyone halted their speaking to wait for Sans' reply.

:: ... oh, were you guys asking me? heh, sorry. uh, well, where is papyrus staying? ::

Figures.

"My place," you answered.

"Wait wait wait. What if this doesn't work?" Spaxter asked.

:: it has to work. ::

"I mean, what are we going to do if it doesn't? Like, we already had a problem before, but what about now? It's been a while since Papyrus made his way over here, and we have no idea whether or not it will still work now. Believe me when I say this, I would love for our multiverses to collide, but we just don't know if things will go wrong." He went on. "What if you get displaced in another dimension? What if reality begins to tear apart because there's not an equal amount of mass on either side of the portal? We already know Papyrus is here, but we don't know if anything was sent back to you to re-stabilize the 'verses. For all we know, the 'verses could be collapsing right now and we wouldn't even know it."

:: i'm pretty sure we would know it, but yeah, you're right. we would have to find someone my exact mass on your end then send them back here. ::

"Wait, do you know if anyone came back on your end?" You asked slowly.

:: i don't. all i saw was a gigantic flash, and then it was all black. ::

"SO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS WE WOULD HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE YOUR SAME MASS AND SEND THEM BACK YOUR WAY?" Papyrus asked in clarification.

"Well, it could be a little more complicated than that," GG interjected.

:: but, :: Sans cut him off, :: that's the idea. ::

"WELL, WHAT IS YOUR MASS THEN, SANS?"

"Watch him only be 50 pounds," Jemmie whispered to you.

He didn't answer for a moment. :: 14.515 kilograms. ::

"Wait wait wait, so you're saying you're only 32 pounds?"

"Dang, that's pretty light. This'll be easy." Jemmie popped her knuckles, causing Papyrus to flinch a bit. "All we have to do is find that equivalent in weights!"

"Maybe that's why Papyrus seemed to have to send nothing back to your multiverse when he was brought here," you mused.

:: hang on you guys, i don't think it's that simple. the weight of the situation is too great for that. ::

"SANS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR DASTARDLY PUNS!" Papyrus shouted in disgust.

:: heh, sorry pap. i guess i'm just- ::

"I SWEAR TO GOD SANS I WILL HANG UP!"

:: destined to be a massive influence on the multiverse. ::

"nnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNYEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!" With a slam of the phone on the ground, the call ended. He stared at it a few moments before picking it back up and calling him back. "YOU MAY CONTINUE BROTHER."

Everyone burst into laughter and fell to the floor, save for Papyrus of course. Papyrus huffed and - maybe? It's kind of hard to tell - rolled his eyes. After a good few minutes or so, you and the others were finally calmed down enough to speak.

:: hehe, sorry. anyway, where were we? ::

“Oh, we were going to discuss the logistics of a transfer between multiverses, but I think that might just go over everyone’s heads,” Spaxter replied truthfully.

“Yeah, not gonna argue there,” Jemmie muttered over to you as the others kept talking about physics. You giggled and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m more of a band geek myself.” You posed dramatically, making Jemmie burst into laughter.

After they spoke more about the foreign language of Physics and Sans had finally said his goodbyes, the five of you all turned on the TV and, lo and behold, Kelly stood in all her-admittedly horrifying-glory as she droned on about more celebrity gossip. You would think the news casters would be a little less like high school popular kids.

“... And thanks all of her many fans for helping her through the heart attack. She is in stable condition, however, but that’s all we know of Carrie Fisher’s condition for now. Back to you, Martin.”

A man popped up in the corner with a plastic fake smile on his face. “Thank you, Kelly. N-”

You turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the table. You groaned and slammed your face into Papyrus’ ribs. “Why do people always have to know what everyone’s doing all the time? It’s not like we don’t like privacy too,” you muttered, making it come out a muffled mess barely understandable (for example: “wr do prpl rlwrs haf do dow wt evrunz duin el d trm?”).

Papyrus laughed and patted your head. “I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, BUT I AGREE.”

“Awawawawa I ship it!” Jemmie shouted in another corner of the room.

You waved her off. “Whatever. Just go away and wait for your bae. I got mine and I ain’t lettin him go. Papy for the win! Nyeh!” You wrapped your hands around where you thought Papyrus’ hips would be.

Papyrus stuttered a bit before apparently giving up and wrapping his arms around you as well. “SO, SINCE YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR ME, WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?”

You shrugged. “Eh, whatever you want.”

He hummed for a moment and took away one of his hands to apparently rub his mandible. “HMMM, HOW DOES CINNAMON SOUND?”

You pulled back and hummed in question, trying to mimic his pose of one hand on your chin and furrowing your eyebrows. “Cinnamon huh? Why’s that?”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE A CINNAMON ROLL?” He laughed hesitantly.

You squealed and threw yourself into his arms. “OH MY GOD YES!!!”

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS A MASTER OF ROMANCE!” He wrapped his arms around you again and the two of you ended up falling asleep.

Oops. Guess only two hours of sleep every night will do that to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 420 BLAZING #FADED SMOKE WEED EVERY DAAAAAAAAAY
> 
> *clears throat* Sorry. Just had to say that.


End file.
